Trouble in Full House
by sinatraacid
Summary: The Tanners and everyone in the household are busy and are in need for someone to watch their kids. Was it really for the better? *Experimenting. Sorry, if the first chapter is really lame.


"Lily Ann Doran," Danny Tanner stuck his hand out to the young girl of 19. She took his hand with a friendly smile. She needed this job terribly and the gig didn't seem too bad. Taking car of three kids plus "keeping an eye out" on one teenager wasn't really too bad. Danny had to start working a tiny bit later at the station along with Becky. DJ had after school stuff to get to, Joey was starting up his stand up comedy again, and Jesse was down at the Smash club, managing.

Lily Ann heard from a friend of the family, Kimmy, that they were looking for someone to babysit. Stephanie was grounded and wasn't going to be allowed to be left alone. Lily was a model, not for anything big, and it was mostly nude other. Only showing her fanny and top half. She was from England but moved to California when she was 16. She went back when she was 18 and that's where most of her photoshoots had been taken. She wasn't going to tell the family of her occupation, she felt it wasn't important and didnt want them to fire her right then.

She wasn't too known in the model world and she wasn't sure if she was going to keep heading down that path. So while figuring herself out, she decided to live in San Francisco for a while and make a little extra money by babysitting. It was three kids, four if you counted the teenager and the head boss, Danny Tanner, was going to pay her pretty well. "Its nice to meet you, Lily." The tall male smiled down at her. She smiled right back, a wide grin on her face. She was just as pleased to meet him. She'd seen him on TV.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Tanner." She said with a small nod, still grinning up at him. Danny had a good feeling about her and even if Kimmy was the one who suggested her, the young girl seemed to be good on her feet. "How old did you say you were?" He asked, opening the door a bit wider for her to walk in. Lily stepped inside, taking off her small jacket. She was a pale girl, but her skin nice and smooth. Her hair was black, to her shoulders, and slightly curled while her lips were red from the lipstick she applied. She was wearing high waisted shorts with studs on the side and her shirt was long sleeved and buttoned up instead of two buttons at the top and bottom. She had tattoos but they were hidden from him.

"I'm 19, Mr. Tanner" She spoke softly, holding onto her jacket, she looked around for a place to put it before Danny took it to put it up. "Oh, are you going to college?" He wondered since she was needing the extra money. "Not really sure yet, I'm still panning out my options and trying to find myself." She told him, looking over at the male. He smiled with a nod, "better hurry up, you're not going to be young forever." She laughed as he did before he called down the kids for her to meet them.

Becky was still down at the station so it was Danny's job to introduce them then get out. Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, and Nicky came through the kitchen door. Stephanie was still a little mad over the fact that everyone decided to get a new babysitter and that she was ground so she came in with a frown over her face. Michelle didn't know what to feel, but was excited at the thought of meeting someone new. Alex and Nicky felt about the same.

"Guys, this is Lily. She'll be taking care of you guys until I, or Jesse get home. We'll be out pretty late." He told them, he went over to his daughters and gave them a kiss each on the head after a good hug. "I know you said you can cook, Lily, but here some money so you can order some pizza. I don't want you to be overwhelmed for your first job," He chuckled as he handed over the cash.

Lily gave a smile, "alright, Mr. Tanner." She put the money inside her pocket as Danny got ready to leave. "See you guys, later." He waved and went out the door.

Lily turned to the kids once she closed the door and gave a friendly smile. "So, guys, wanna play a game?" She asked, her hands inside her pocket as she looked over at the kids. Stephanie rolled her eyes, "I can't believe they hired you! Like I'm a baby and I can't watch anyone!" She sighed harshly with that frown and stomped up the stairs to her room.

"Guess she's out," Lily said a bit nervously, looking up at the staircase. She didn't want to bother Stephanie since she seemed to not be in the best of moods and just had her attention on the three kids that were looking up at her with smiles. She was glad they were giving her a chance. She had her bag hanging off her shoulder and she took it in her hands as she walked over to the coffee table in the living room.

"You guys wanna color with me? I brought colors and coloring books," She said softly with a smile. The kids nodded their heads and ran to her. She had brought tons of stuff. Crayons, markers, the coloring books, and even play-doh, though, that was for herself more than the kids. It was a good excuse to play with since she was babysitting now. It was almost 3:30 PM and she knew she had a long time before she was going to leave.

Exactly 6 hours later is when someone finally came home. After putting all the kids to bed, Lily found herself watching TV until she fell asleep. Jesse and Joey were both walking inside the door when they saw the young woman sleeping. They laughed a bit and Joey said in his Pop-eye voice, "sleeping on the job, eh?"

Lily sat up quickly, wiping her mouth and shaking her head. "No... No of course, Mr. Tan-eye!" She blinked her eyes a couple of times, looking over at the two men laughing loudly. She started to stand up and sighed in relief. "Whoa," she didn't rub her eyes from the eyeliner and mascara she had on.

Jesse looked upon the young girl and admired her look and body. It was hard to mess that this girl looked good, to him anyway. He felt bad for this, Becky had been the love of his live for the last couple of years but she was beginning to be stand offish and holding herself out from him. He didn't know what was wrong but he was always faithful and wanted to stay that way until he laid eyes on the new babysitter.

"You guys scared me," She said, looking over at them and smiling slightly. "The kids are all sleeping though, I just checked on the twins before coming back down here and.."

"Falling asleep?" Joey cocked a brow with a laugh before she nodded.

"I thought someone was coming by the time I came down." She laughed just slightly, she was kind of nervous this left a bad impression.

"I used to do that," He said, laughing. Joey could tell the girl felt bad for falling aslepe on them. "Its pretty late, no wonder you did."

"She looked at the watch on her wrist, "its only 9:25" She said, laughing. She didn't usually fall asleep this early but she had nothing else to do.

Jesse was silent and gazing up and down the young girl's body until Joey nudged him. "Day dreaming, pretty boy?" Jesse responded with a shake of his head before turning to his best friend. "No," He laughed off.

"What's your name?" Jesse finally asked, Joey looked over at her, wondering the same thing.

"Lily," She answered with a smile, the coloring books and colors from earlier were scattered over the coffee table so she bent down to pick them up and put them back in her bag.

It was hard for Jesse not to move over a little to take a look at her goodies but that would just make it noticeable. "So am I off for the evening?" She asked, looking up at them both. It caught Jesse off guard to hear her speak. He coughed slightly, "uh, yeah. You can go." He said, nodding. Joey did the same and walked into the kitchen, "pizza!" He screamed as the door closed and swung open and shut.

Lily laughed softly before grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. "Its going to be a long walk from here," She said, sighing. Jesse's ears perked up, "you have to walk?" He asked, watching her. "Yes," She said, looking up at him. She pulled her bag's strap over her arm. "No problem though, I walk everywhere." She laughed softly. He shook his head, even though he had this strange attraction over her, he wasn't going to let a young girl walk in the dark, alone. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean.. Its alright. You don't have to." She told him. He shook his head though. "Come on, I'll take you. A pretty girl like you won't survive out there with a world of creeps."

Lily couldn't help but smile and finally accpet to have him take her home. They got inside the car after Jesse went to tell Joey he was going to drop Lily off. Her eyes were on him, just realizing how good looking the man was. She didn't stop staring at him until he noticed and locked eyes with her. She quickly turned away with a smile.

She knew he had a wife and kids but it didn't hurt to develop a little crush on him. Plus, calling her pretty was enough to make a girl start to blush. Even if it didn't mean much to him. Jesse noticed she was staring at him, a lot of ladies couldn't help but look at him but never did he want to be with one of those ladies. With her though, it was hard not to start to imagine what it would be like if he made a move on her.

"How old are you?" He asked, curiously. There was a redlight and he stopped, glancing her quickly before looking at the road. "19," she answered. He smiled, an approving age, he thought. Not that it mattered. Could he really cheat on Becky? He really didn't know. The girl was so irrestible.

"Nice, just growing up, huh?" He laughed softly and nudged her playfully. She laughed with him and as he let his hand fall, he didn't realize it fell in her lap. She looked down at his hand, slightly biting her lip. He could fell her smooth skin against his palm, letting it graze over her thigh before pulling back with a laugh, trying to laugh it off.

"My hand has a mind of its own, I swear," He said, smiling. He secretly wished he could have kept it there but he didn't want to make the girl feel uncomfortable. Lily wanted the same thing but she just smiled and laughed too. "Mine do too!" She laughed some more, putting her hand just on his lap and rubbing it slowly.

Jesse was surprised but licked over his lips and looked over at the woman. "What if I told you not to stop and maybe go a little further?"


End file.
